My Temptation
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Harmony has been living a double life. She decided it was time to change that so she made the hardest choice she could, she gave up her girlfriend so she could be with her boyfriend. Can she learn to be happy with Nick? Will her now ex girlfriend show up and want her back? Mya wants her ex but ends up with someone else OFC/Dolph Ziggler OFC/Drew McIntyre with some OFC/OFC
1. Chapter 1

I sighed slipping my leather jacket on. I hated to do this. I hated to leave her there well she looked so peaceful as she slept. Her raven black hair spread out on the pillow. Her tan skin glowing in the moon light. I wanted nothing more then to hold her close to my body as we slept keeping her safe. It hurt walking out the door every week. There was times when I didn't wanna get up. Having her in my arms felt so right but felt so wrong at the same time. Deep down I belonged here with her but I couldn't. Did I love her the way she loved me? Of course I did if not more. She was my temptation. I wanted her more then anything, I just couldn't have her again. I checked making sure I had everything. I set my bags by the door. I walked over to the bed gently kissing her temple. We both knew this day was to come. It came sooner then I wanted it to. If I could've stopped time I would've.

"Harmony." She mumbled clutching the blanket tighter to her naked body.

"Shh babe go back to sleep." I caressed her cheek hearing her soft snores. I took one last glimpse of her and walked right out the door never looking back. If I did I would be running back to her. She was my world and I hated that I couldn't show her off the way she deserved to be. The fact I was living a double life and I finally made the choice I had to. She knew about everything. There wasn't a single thing she didn't know. I never kept a lie from her. I wasn't happy about choosing him over her. It broke me. I wouldn't cry over this. No I was stronger then that. I knew she would be hurt in the morning when she woke and I was gone. Out of her life for good. It was easier this way. If I would've waited until morning to say my good-bye to her I wouldn't have done it. At least now she could move on and be with someone that will do all the things I couldn't. And that hurt knowing she would move on and forget all about me. The tears wanted to come but I wouldn't let them. I paid the cab fare walking through the airport. I didn't wanna remember the memories the good nor the bad. They would just make me go running back and I couldn't do that no matter how much I wanted to. I found a spot in one of the hard plastic chairs in the airport waiting for my plane to board. I pulled my phone out seeing I had a message. I pressed all the right buttons putting the phone to my ear.

_"Harm when ya get this just know that I'll be waiting outside the airport for you." _

I sent him a quick message telling him I'd be there. He was the reason why I was leaving this behind me. I couldn't change who I loved but I would try to make everyone else happy. My happiness meant nothing. As far as everyone else was concerned I was happy. But my happiness and my heart was still in that hotel room, sleeping waiting for the world to crash around her in the morning.

I got off the plane killing as much time as I could getting the one bag I had with me. I walked out seeing him there. He saw me rushing to my side taking my bag. I let him take it putting a fake smile on my face. I said nothing walking to the passenger side opening the door and sliding in.

"How was the flight?" He asked taking my hand in his joining me in the car as he drove off. It was a nice gesture and I let slide but I felt nothing from his touch not like when I had the simple touch of Mya. I watched the airport getting smalled in the distance. I wanted to sigh but I didn't wanna answer what was wrong with me.

"It was ok." I told him looking out the window. Wanting to be in my own little world where everything was good, only for that to come crashing around me when I saw the look of hurt and disappointment along with the tears rolling down her face. The sparkle in her beautiful stormy gray eyes gone because of me. What the hell did I do? I seriously made the wrong choice but I couldn't go running back now. I made my choice and I have to deal with it. "Nick baby think we can stop somewhere and get a bite to eat?" I asked trying to sound happy and sweet.

"Anything for you babe." He pulled my hand to his mouth placing a soft kiss to the back. Yet again I felt nothing but disgust. I would learn to love him. I must've loved him enough to let Mya go. I just need to get over her and I'll be fine. It wasn't long and I was sitting at a table across from Nick as I pushed some eggs and pieces of pancake around on my plate. "You ok Harmony?" He asked grabbing my hand. How was I suppose to answer that. I felt sick for my actions of lately.

"I'm fine just not as hungry as I thought I was." I told him. It was the truth and he didn't need to know why I wasn't all that hungry. He got up paying the bill and I walked outside needing some air as I waited. I wanted to call her and tell her everything would be ok. If I did just hearing her sweet voice would make me go back and I'd have to go through this all over again. I hated doing it now so there was no way I would do it again. I would learn to deal with it all.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my choice and now I would force myself to be happy and soon enough I will be happy. Nick made me happy just not as happy as Mya did. I walked out of the bathroom letting my wet dark brown hair fall from the towel it was wrapped in. I stood wearing one of Nick's pink wrestling shirts. I leaned against the wall looking him over from his bleach blonde hair over his shirtless abs, stopping at that bulge that was forming in his jeans. Every thought about being upset and depressed about leaving Mya behind was gone. I could feel myself getting wet just thinking about the things he will do to me.

"Babe whatcha looking at?" He asked glancing back and forth from the tv to me.

"My sexy boy toy." I slowly walked over standing between the bed and the tv. "I figured you would wanna spend your time with me." I pulled his shirt over my head tossing it to the side leaving me me naked his eyes roaming over my body. I slowly crawled up his body pressing kiss to bare chest.

I laid wrapped in his arms. Just being with him after we had sex was special and I cherished it. I did love him just not as much as Mya. I loved the idea of having both of them but I couldn't. I was forced to pick and I did. It was easier this way. I shook the thoughts from my head curling up to Nick's side drifting off to sleep. I woke up with lips on my neck trailing down to my collar bone.

"Babe wake up." I smiled opening my eyes. His lips meeting mine. "Take a shower and we'll go Harm." I nodded getting out of bed my body feeling a little stiff from last night. Nothing some warm water wouldn't wash away.

I found myself hiking behind Nick as we head to the top of the cliff. I smiled as we got to the top over looking the small town he drove to. It was good 2 hours from Memphis. I stood close to the edge looking out over everything. It felt like I was on top of the world. Like nothing could hold me down. I felt his hands go around my waist his lips on my neck. I leaned back into him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I nodded. It was very beautiful. "Marry me." He didn't ask it was more a statement then anything. I turned around in his arms looking at up at him. This changes everything. My last chance to make the choice I really want.

"What?" We've been dating a for a few years now, but I didn't think he was thinking about marriage. But what would I know I was more wrapped up in myself and Mya of lately. My thoughts went back to her and how she was holding up over this.

"I love you Harm, I can't imagine my life without you. I want you to be my wife, spend our life's together." Nick pulled me out of his thoughts and I pressed my lips against his.

"Me too Nick." I whispered against his lips. He slipped a ring on my finger as we kissed. I tangled my hand in his hair, he pulled me closer. We broke the kiss and I looked at the 14K white gold ring. Featuring five alluring enhanced blue diamonds, the largest an impressive 1/2 ct., each surrounded with a border of shimmering white accent diamonds. The contoured wedding band, also lined with sparkling diamonds, completes this majestic ensemble. I smiled loving the ring. We spent the rest of the day just being together. When Monday rolled around I sat in catering with Nick. A few people would stop by and tell us congrats on the engagement, then head off. Now we were sitting at the table alone.

"You gonna come out for my match tonight?" Nick took my hand in his rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Do you want me out there with you?" I asked sipping my water.

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?"

"You already have Vickie out there cheering you on." I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"Vickie is my manager you are my soon to be wife. I would like to think you would be out there for me because you want to be." Nick spoke softly taking my free hand in his. I was being silly about it all. It's not like I was jealous of Vickie or anything, just how many people did one guy need out there in his corner?

"Then I'll be out there." I told him as we finished up with our food. He helped me up, ours hands stayed connected as we walked to gorilla. I kissed him as Back For More by Five Finger Death Punch played. I walked out getting a mixed reaction. It's been awhile since I've been out here. After a small injury a few months back I just stayed on the side line not sure when I wanted to come back. The crowed loved to hate me but were happy I was back right now. I sat down by Jerry slipping a headset on.

"Welcome back Harm. Will we be seeing more of you?" Jerry asked.

"I'm not really sure Jerry. When I do come back I only want the gold that's around Layla's waist right now. But we'll see what happens in the up coming weeks now wont we?"

"Well Harm I look forward to your return. I loved how you did more harm then good to the rest of the divas." Cole smirked.

"Not my fault they can't wrestle with the best and not get harmed. After Harm is my name." I smirked watching as Nick came to the ring. Nick had a quick match with Bryan. Nick hitting Zig Zag for the win.


	3. Chapter 3

Mya's POV

The smile faded on my lips as I woke up feeling empty. She was gone. My everything was gone. I wanted to track her down and make her see everything she needed. As much as I knew this day was coming I never thought it would really be here. I never thought she would leave me either. I would show her that I didn't need her anymore then she needed me. First piece of action getting myself to where Raw would be held and go from there. I didn't have much interest in wrestling until she came around. Then I couldn't get enough of it. I booked myself a ticket making sure I showered before heading out.

I walked around the city trying to figure out where they would go after the show was over with. I couldn't get a ticket for Raw as the place was sold out. So I would have to do a different plan of attack. I rounded the corner bumping into someone. I mumbled a sorry never looking up. He didn't say anything stupid inconsiderate jerk anyways.

"Dude everyone's gonna be there tonight." I realized that was the voice of the self proclaimed Awesome one. "Yes the Stingaree." I smirked turning on my heel heading back to the hotel to change. I dressed in a simple black off the shoulder dress that stopped above my mid thigh. I slipped on 5 inch black studded ankle boots leaving my hair down. I put what I need into a small leather black clutch and headed out the door. I caught a cab to the club making my way in. I looked around heading to the bar getting an apple martini walking around sipping it. I wasn't one much for drinking but I needed something to calm my nerves. I found a spot to sit looking around. I had spotted her hanging on the arm of Nick. My eyes traveled down her body. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with silver detailing that stopped mid thigh. She had on 5 inch open toed heels. Her hair pulled back into a bun. My eyes locked onto hers. She looked away quickly moving closer to Nick. I downed my drinking heading back to the bar for another one. I could feel the jealousy getting the best of me. I paid for my new drink turning around running straight into a guy my drink going all over his gray button up shirt.

"I'm so sorry." I grabbed some napkins dabbing at his shirt. He pushed me off.

"Watch what the hell where you are going next time bitch." I was appalled that he was talking to me like that. I looked up seeing his blue eyes. I got that Mike the Miz was a jerk on tv but for him to be a jerk in person was something else. He pushed past getting some beer and walked off. I sighed turning around getting another. I paid for it and found another spot to sit. I looked around trying to see who I could easily pick up and make her feel as jealous as I felt seeing her with Nick.

"You ok lass? Mike can be a dick." I looked up to see the lightest blue eyes in the world. I nodded not able to look away. I manged to look from his eyes to his mouth that was formed into a smirk. A very sexy one that fit his face very well. "Name's Drew." He sat down across from me.

"Mya." I told him looking down at my drink. We spent a few hours talking just getting to each other. I had forgot all about Harmony. I had excused myself to the ladies room as he got us more drinks. I washed my hands drying them off before looking at my reflection in the mirror fixing my make-up well what I had wore of it anyways.

"Looky who showed up. Didn't you get the hint that I didn't want you any more?" I turned looking at her. I acted like the words didn't hurt me but they cut through my heart.

"I'm not here for you Harmony. You walked out on me remember? I'm here trying to move on from you. I thought a night out somewhere else would do me good. And it has. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Drew." I went to walk past her put she stepped in front of me pulling me into a kiss. I pushed her up against the wall rubbing against her moaning into the kiss letting her tongue in my mouth. All to soon the kiss ended and she was wiping her mouth off.

"I knew you couldn't resist." She smirked going to pull the door open. I spun her around.

"What game are you playing?" I was annoyed but I wanted more than that little kiss from her.

"I'm not playing anything Mya. The fact of the matter is I can still have you whenever I damn well please."

"Yea well the same goes here. I could have you right here right now and the only thing you would do about it is moan my name and not his. You'd cum for me not him. And you would enjoy every last bit of it. So tonight when he's inside of you just know that I've been there and I know every inch better then he does." I smirked seeing her bite her lip.

"Yea well just remember this Mya." She held her left hand up flashing the ring in my face walking out the door. My face fell. She had only left me and had already moved on. No she had moved on well she was still with me. She was getting married. How could she do that? She didn't care about me. Well she could screw herself. I wanted nothing more to do with her. I walked out ready to head back to my hotel and jump on the first flight outta here.

"Mya wait." I turned around with tear filled eyes to see the soften expression of Drew. He said nothing pulling me into him. Once I had cried enough over her I pulled away.

"Thanks Drew. I had fun tonight but I'm gonna head out." He took my hand in his.

"At least let me be a true gentlemen and walk you back on this nice night. Just to make sure nothing happens." I smiled and we headed out. He pulled me closer as we walked to keep me warm. He walked me right to my hotel room door. I smiled opening the door stepping aside to let him in. He smiled walking in.

"Make yourself at home." I got some sweats and a tee and changed outta my dress. I walked out and he patted the spot next to him. I smiled sitting by him. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me into him as we watched a movie that was on tv.

A/N: Mya belongs to LoopyLou1990. Harmony is mine and the rest belong to WWE. Drew is Drew McIntyre.


	4. Chapter 4

Harmony's POV

I smiled looking myself over. I was wearing a white sleeveless dress with silver detailing that stopped mid thigh. I had on 5 inch open toed heels. And my hair was pulled back into a bun. I walked out to the hotel room seeing Nick having trouble with his tie. I got between him and the mirror shaking my head.

"Let me do it." I smacked his hands away tying the tie for him. Getting it straight. "You doing ok?" I asked straighting his jacket out as well. I fussed with his hair some as he had it slicked back.

"I've done a million ties and I can't get this one. Thanks baby."

"You're welcome and it's because your nerves to what everyone's gonna think when we tell them tonight." He was dressed in black slacks, a light blue dress shirt with a black silk tie a black suit jacket. We headed out for the night. We both got a glass of champagne. We made the announcement first thing. I looked around seeing friends from the company. And a few I didn't really get along with. I hung onto Nick's arm the whole night. He wanted to brag about me excepting his proposal. After all this little get together was for the two of us. We made our rounds thanking everyone for coming. We stood talking to Joe (Michael McGillicutty), Brian (Curt Hawkins) and Matt Cardona (Zack Ryder). I looked around seeing Mya dressed in a simple black off the shoulder dress that stopped shorter then mid thigh. With 5 inch black studded ankle boots leaving her beautiful hair down. My eyes traveled down her body. My eyes locked onto hers. I looked away quickly moving closer to Nick. I turned back ignoring the conversation in front of me. I couldn't believe the nerve of her showing up here. How was I going to move on with Nick if she kept showing up? Did she not get the hint that I wanted nothing to do with her anymore? That us not being together was best for everyone?

"Harmony sweetie?" Nick said waving his hand in front of me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh what?" I asked mentally shaking my thoughts from my head. I should be focusing on Nick and not on Mya. She needed to see that I was happy with Nick and it was just time.

"You ok?" Nick asked concerned and worried. It was cute to see him like this. I nodded as he pulled me closer to him.

"Um yea." I smiled looking at him seeing Mya head to the ladies room. Now was chance. The only one I was going to get. I couldn't let it slip past me. "I'm gonna go freshen up. Excuse me guys." I kissed Nick on the cheek and walked to the ladies room figuring out what I was gonna say to her. I pulled the door open seeing her in front of a sink looking at her reflection. I could've stood here all night watching her but I had to get back to Nick or he would come looking. And I didn't need to explain how I knew Mya.

"Looky who showed up. Didn't you get the hint that I didn't want you any more?" She turned looking at me. I acted like the words were true but they killed me on the inside to say. I hated acting like I didn't need her but I did. But that was the past.

"I'm not here for you Harmony. You walked out on me remember? I'm here trying to move on from you. I thought a night out somewhere else would do me good. And it has. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Drew." If that was the case she would pull away and slap me. So I did what I needed to do to prove a point. She went to walk past me put I stepped in front of her pulling her into a kiss. She pushed me up against the wall rubbing against me moaning into the kiss. I let my tongue make its way into her mouth. All to soon the kiss ended and I was wiping my mouth off. Exactly what I thought.

"I knew you couldn't resist." I smirked going to pull the door open. She spun me around.

"What game are you playing?" I was fighting myself. I hated to do this but I had to.

"I'm not playing anything Mya. The fact of the matter is I can still have you whenever I damn well please."

"Yea well the same goes here. I could have you right here right now and the only thing you would do about it is moan my name and not his. You'd cum for me not him. And you would enjoy every last bit of it. So tonight when he's inside of you just know that I've been there and I know every inch better then he does." I bit my lip seeing her smirk. I couldn't let her do this to me.

"Yea well just remember this Mya." I held my left hand up flashing the ring in her face walking out the door. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong and seeing the pain on her face stung deep. I put a smile on my face looking around. I spotted Nick quickly walking up to him. I slipped my arm through his. He was busy talking to Stu (Wade Barrett) and Victoria (Alicia Fox). I quickly took up a conversation with Victoria. I don't remember what was said. My mind was on Mya and her showing up here. I was hoping she got the picture that it was over between us and I wanted nothing more to do with her. The rest of the night was a haze as I didn't remember it and tried to drink enough as possible. To forget everything else even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Mya's POV

I woke up buried in Drew's embrace. I smiled snuggling closer to him. It was the first time in a long time that I felt safe. His arms tightened around me, I felt his lips in my hair. "Morning beautiful." He spoke. I smiled looking up at him.

"Morning." He closed the gap between us softly kissing me. "When do you have to leave?" I could hear the sadness in my voice. I've only know him for a few hours and I couldn't stand the thought of him leaving.

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked running a hand through my hair. I wanted to spend more time with him. But it was SmackDown and I didn't wanna run into her. But then again I couldn't be afraid to do things because of her. I wanted to have fun so I was going to. She wanted me to move on and I was not at fault he worked where she did. I wasn't going to tell Drew about her until I knew for sure that whatever was between us was for real. For all I knew he could be using me to get back at me for Harmony. I had to trend lightly here until I knew for sure.

"Sounds like a day of fun. Do you hang out with Nick and Harmony?" I chewed my lip. For not wanting him to know about my connection with her I did ask I stupid question.

"No not really. I hang out with Stu, Stephen and them. Why do you ask?" I sat up saying the first thing to come to mind.

"Old friend of mine. We don't get along anymore. I tried to smooth things over last night at the club but it didn't go over very smoothly. I don't wanna talk about it. To many bad memories." Shockingly the words flowed outta my mouth and you couldn't notice that I was lying to his face. Made it easier that he couldn't read me like a book yet either.

"Alright. I'll leave it be but I'm here if ya need me. We'll make sure to stay away from them." I smiled getting up to grab a shower. Drew headed back to his room. I wasn't that shocked or surprised he had a room a few floors up. I met him in the lobby an hour later. I tossed on some black skinny jeans and a white glittery tee. I did nothing special with my hair or anything.

"You look amazing Mya." I smiled blushing slightly. He kissed my cheek and we were off to the arena. It was a quiet ride. My mind was filled on the fact that I was nervous. I didn't need another encounter like the one I had with her last night. I really had to stop worrying about her and focus on me here. I smiled at Drew as he pulled my door open holding his arm out for me to take.

"Such a gentlemen." I slipped my arm through his and we headed in. The guard nodded at him and we walked in. I would be lying if I didn't say I was freaked out and that my fan girl side was ready to come out. I took a deep breath getting my nerves to relax. I could do this and I'd be just fine. I could get through the night with out any problems. I looked around seeing so many guys and girls around. It never failed I always saw her. It didn't matter how many people were around I could pick her out of the crowd. She was talking to Nick and Vickie about something. She didn't see me which I was thankfully for. I turned back to see Drew step in front of me.

"I'm sorry Mya but I got meeting I need to get to."

"I'll be fine on my own." He brushed his lips against my cheek saying he'd find me somewhere. I watched as he walked off.

"Nick I told you I wanted the wedding in Autumn in New York some where." I turned around to see they were alone in the middle of the hall.

"I know Harm. Can we talk about this later? I need to get ready for the show." I watched as she nodded. I watched as he kissed her cheek and walked off.

"Such a shame you gave me up for him. Now you can never have me back. You're stuck with that." It didn't sting as much to say the words. I think I was starting to move on from her.

"Don't worry I don't want you back. I'm stuck with him. I want to be with him. He has my heart. You never did." I say the pang of hurt in her eyes when she said that but in the blink of an eye it was gone. "I don't wanna be someones secret."

"I would've told the world I was with you Harm. I was your dirty little secret. Your parents gave you the perfect name. You Harm everything you touch." She just walked off not saying a single word. I was pissed that she would even think that I was keeping her a secret. I let myself get worked up over it all and by the time Drew found me I was ready to explode. He lead me outside getting me to relax.

"Wanna tell me what's going on."

"I just ran into Harmony. I hate what she did to me. It's her secret to share. I can't ruin her like that. She may have hurt me in the past few weeks but I still care about her too much to ruin her. I just hate what she did to me. I want her to feel what she did to me." I couldn't tell him everything. I only wanted the bridge between Harmony and myself to be half burnt. Why? Just in case. We could or might get past this and be able to be friends again.

"I'll help you get back at her." I looked at him funny. "She hurt you and I'm guessing Nick had a part of it. So I'll help you get back at them for what they did to you."

"Thanks but Nick knows nothing about it. I doubt that she told him anything." He took my hand and we headed inside. We quickly found Stu and joined him to watch the show until he had to go out. We were going to talk about everything later. I was fine with that I just wanted to enjoy my night.


	6. Chapter 6

Harmony's POV

"Nick I told you I wanted the wedding in Autumn in New York some where." It really seemed like I was going around in a circle here. I wanted the Autumn colors. The changing of the leafs. The reds, yellows and the orange's. And here he was wanting to get married in Texas. It annoyed me because I made appointments for a few venues and everything. I was aware we stood in the middle of the hall in the way trying not to fight about this. It seemed like he was never listening to what I wanted when it came to this wedding. I wanted things my way and he wanted them his way and all we did was butt heads all the time about it all.

"I know Harm. Can we talk about this later? I need to get ready for the show." I nodded and he kissed my cheek and walked off. We were only gonna go in a circle about this well we here. It was better to wait. I hated that I had to wait but I would push it outta my mind and do my job for the night.

"Such a shame you gave me up for him. Now you can never have me back. You're stuck with that." I turned to see Mya standing there shocked.

"Don't worry I don't want you back. I'm stuck with him? I want to be with him. He has my heart. You never did." I felt a sudden pang of hurt but washed it away. I chose the path I went down. I'm happy with Nick. So be it that I'm stuck with him. He's my world now and I'm glad I'm with him. "I don't wanna be someones secret." Yea I know it wasn't her it was me. But it just came out.

"I would've told the world I was with you Harm. I was your dirty little secret. Your parents gave you the perfect name. You Harm everything you touch." I walked off not saying a single word. I had nothing to say. That little comment hurt. I never meant to hurt her never in a million years. She knew what she was getting into. She had the chance to walk away before we got in to it too deep. She chose to stay. I tried to push her way back then but she wouldn't budge. She was at fault for it to. There was no way I was taking all the blame for this.

"Harm come on." Nick took my hand and pulled me off. "I'm sorry about earlier Harm. I just don't wanna fight about it at work." He gave an apologitic smile. Which I returned but it wasn't about Nick right now.

"I know Nick. It's not that. Something else really." He stopped turning to look at me. "Later now's not the time nor the place." I didn't see a way round not telling him. I didn't want to. I didn't want him to think any less of me.

"As long as you talk to me and don't let it bulid up."

"I will talk to you Nick. Now let's go this over with so we can get ready for your match." He smiled kissing me. And we walked to where we were needed. Which was in an empty hall.

"You need to be down there Harm." Nick ran a hand through his already slicked back hair.

"Dolph you can't have me and Vickie. You have to pick." I sighed chewing my lip.

"Dolph you can't be serious? You can't leave me for her!" Vickie exclaimed walking up to us. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch him! If Dolph wants me to manage him, so be it. He's just tired of your hot flashes and taking forever to get things done for him." I snapped. Nick pushed me back.

"Harm relax. She's right Vickie. You've been managing me for a long time. I should be at the top not being mocked because I'm with you. It's up to me who I want."

"You can't do this to me Dolph." Vickie screamed on the verge of a fit.

"You've done shit he didn't want you to do." I smirked behind Dolph.

"She's right Vick. I wanted nothing to do with Swagger joining us and you brought him in anyways."

"Think about it Dolph. We don't want you making a mistake."

"The only mistake is himstaying with you, you she bag." I replied.

"Enough." Nick yelled walking off. I glared at Vickie and walked off leaving her there alone. I quickly caught up with Nick. I walked to the gorilla with him claiming a spot on a crate. "You're sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I? This is the only chance I'll get to work with you and I'm taking it." I kissed him good luck and he went out with Vickie. I have nothing against Vickie, we actually get along. She's a great person and a wonderful mom. I was soon lost in thought about Mya. I wanted to say I was over her but I couldn't be so sure about that.

"Harm that's your cue." I looked at the techie then looked up at the monitor to see Vickie getting tossed to the back. I jumped down walking out sharing a passing glare with Vickie as I walked down the ramp. I walked around the ring getting a chair and got it placed where I needed it to be which just so happened to be off to the side from the commentary's table. I watched the match with intesity. Randy went for the pin and the ref wasn't looking so I quickly got his foot on the rope and busied myself yelling at the crowd. I sat back down a smirk in pace. Randy took one look at me with a smirk and turned around getting ready to do an RKO. Yea not happening. I rushed around the ring pulling Nick out of the ring. The ref backed Randy up and Nick slid back in. Randy watched as I walked back over to my chair. That was his mistake as Nick hit Zig Zag getting the win. I got up grabbing his briefcase. I thought about taking it with me but I put it in the ring for him and walked off to the back. I stood waiting for him. He slipped his hand through mine and we walked so he could shower and change. I leaned against the wall waiting for him to finish up when I saw Drew and Mya walk past. I felt the jealousy start to come. It should've been me holding her tight and in such a loving way not Drew. She should be with me not him. I closed my eyes taking a shaky breath.

"You ok baby?" I smiled a little hugging him. I looked back seeing that Mya and Drew were no where in sight. I told him I would explain it all at the hotel. I had to tell him. I couldn't keep it from him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Mya's POV

We got back to the hotel and Drew was busy in the shower then he had a meeting with a few guys for something so I was left on my own. I found my way down to the hotel bar. I got a drink slowly sipping on it. I looked up to see Mike sitting down across from me. Great I was stuck with the jerk of the century. I went to get up his hand landing on my arm.

"Stay please." His voice begging me to stay with him. I looked up at him, his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room of the bar. I had nothing better to do and if he got to out of control I could leave. I took my seat placing my drink in the same spot it was. "Thank you."

"Why did you want me to stay? You have been nothing but a jerk to me?" I asked my eyes on my drink as I played with it. His soft warm hands were on mine. I looked up meeting his soft gaze.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't think I'd see you again. Let alone on the arm of Drew."

"Are you jealous?" I questioned a smile playing on my lips. I didn't need Harm. No I had guys falling at my feet.

"How can I not be? You are stunning. I don't get how Drew could just leave you alone for someone to swoop in and steal you away." He sent me a wink. I turned feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. "Even sexier when you blush. Makes me wonder how you are in bed." I should've been appalled at that comment but my mind raced with how big he was, how amazing he was. What he tasted like. I made a mad dash to the ladies room. I couldn't think about Mike like that. I had Drew. But then again I wasn't sure where I stood with Drew. I was free to do as I pleased. I walked out of the ladies room running into a teary mess that was Harmony. I watched her go straight to the rest room. I sighed. As much as I wanted to leave her I cared about her to much to leave her alone. I turned walking through the door I just came through locking it behind me. I sat on the gross floor by her.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked through the tears. I put my arm around here pulling her into me. She still smelled like the sweet vanilla smell she always had.

"Nothing is wrong with you Harmony. Why would you think that?" I hated to see her like this. She may be my ex and I may hate her but it didn't mean I wasn't here for her.

"Nick wants nothing to do with me now that he knows about us." She sniffled out. I was shocked she told him everything. I did the only thing I knew to get her to relax. I placed my lips against hers softly kissing her. She didn't pull away instead she started to kiss back. I locked my fingers in her hair pulling her on my lap. The need to have her was coming again and I wasn't sure I could stop. My head was telling me no but my body craved more.

"We can't do this Harm." It was meant to be demanding but it came out in sultry moan. Her lips working their magic on my neck. She knew all the places to suck to get me undone.

"You're right we can't do this. Not here. But I need you Mya. You need me just as bad. What do you say?" She asked sitting up looking at me. It was wrong to take her up on her offer but I couldn't deny her. Somehow we got from the bathroom in the hotel bar to my hotel room the blanket over us my fingers pushing inside her my thumb rubbing her clit. She moaned bucking her hips up. I growled pushing her back down on the bed. I placed kisses to her stomach letting my tongue explore her clit. I soon found myself on the bed my fingers tangled in her hair pushing her further down on my breast her fingers going to work on my pussy.

I laid there after she left. I couldn't believe I let my guard down and slept with her again. All the feelings for her coming back stronger then before. There was no way she would pick me over Nick. She would work things out with him, they always did. I held my tears back getting up pulling a rode on as I was still naked. I walked to the door pulling it open.

"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you a few hours ago." I shook my head.

"You didn't Mike. It was something else." I was aware I smelt like sex. He shot me a look of hurt.

"I know you were in here having sex. I can smell it. You could've told me you wanted to fuck someone else."

"That the only reason you talked to me?" I asked hurt in my voice. He quickly shook his head.

"No I wanted to apologize for being a jerk. But you can't deny the sexual attraction between us." there was a lot between us. But I had just been with Harm. I shook her from my thoughts there was no doubt she was with Nick right now in the thrones of passion. I pulled Mike into the room pressing my lips against his. Letting my bath robe fall to the floor. He ran his hands down my arms coming back up to play with perky nipples. His lips finding the spot on my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Harmony's POV

I laid it all out on the table for Nick. Told him everything about Mya. That every time we had a fight and broke up I was going back to her. That at times I was cheating on him with her. And that I finally picked him over her the night before he proposed. He flipped out on me saying the engagement was off and he wanted nothing else to do with me. I found myself going back to Mya like all the other times I had a fight with Nick. It wasn't a mistake. No I wanted it. I didn't regret it. I could never regret sleeping with her. I got back to the room Nick's stuff laid around but he wasn't here. I sighed walking into the bathroom getting a nice relaxing bubble bath started. I had to find a way to fix things with Nick. I laid back in the hot water closing my eyes.

"Harmony you here?" He wasn't drunk, well it didn't sound like he was. He opened the door to the bath room. "Ah there you are. Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"Yea but I really don't wanna be called names again either. The ring is on the counter if that's what you came for." I tried to mask the tears but a few slipped out anyways.

"Harm baby no. I'm not here for that. And I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just so mad you could run to someone else every time."

"And I'm sorry for that Nick. But I'm with you not her. I love you Nick and I hate that I hurt you. Can we please just move on from this all?" I asked looking up at him. "Just focus on your career and the wedding and start fresh with the new chapter in our lives." He leaned over kissing me.

"You are completely done with Mya?"

"After tonight yes."

"You slept with her tonight?" He asked raising his voice. It was wrong of me to keep this from him. It was wrong of me to go back to her. I was in the wrong and I would deal with the fact if he walked out right now.

"You told me we were over that you didn't wanna see my no good cheating whoring ways ever again. She was there for me when you were no where to be found. I didn't think you would come back wanting me again. Not after I hurt you." I looked away the tears wanting to come out.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He wiped the tears from my eyes, kneeling by the tub. I looked over at him his lips quickly finding mine.

"Join me. Make me forget her." I whispered against his lips. That was all he need as he picked me up from the water carrying me to the bed. He quickly undressed joining me on the bed. I was in a world of pleasure with every thrust in. I raked my fingers down his back, moans filling the room. He gave one final thrust bring us both over the edge. I moved into his embrace needing more from him. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok baby." He pulled me closer kissing the top of head. I sighed contently.

"You sure you want me to manage you?" I asked looking up at him.

"It was your idea Harm."

"Doesn't mean you have to go along with it." I said cutting him off. It was more a random thought on a long drive from one city to another. I didn't mean it, I was kidding around and I didn't think he would try it. I wanted to have something to do other than wait around backstage talking to everyone. I missed being in the ring. I had managed a few guys well I was on the indy scene and all but I didn't want him to do it because he felt like he had to. I wanted him to want me to be his manager.

"Yes baby I'm sure. Everyone needs change. It's just time. I want to be on top with you beside me the whole way. And if going from my manager back to wrestling I'll be happy but if it doesn't than I'll happy. I don't want you to do anything you don't wanna do." I smiled. How couldn't I love him when he was so caring and loving after he learned about my past?

"I do but I don't want you to go along with this if you don't mean it. Vickie's been your manager for a long time and doing an amazing job at that, I don't wanna ruin a good thing."

"You will but you'll be making it better then it is now. Don't have any doubts about this Harm. You wont mess up if that's what you are thinking about." It's been over a year and half since I stepped foot in the ring. The last time I was in the ring I landed wrong on my neck. Nothing to serious happened. I still get a slight pain in my neck from time to time. After that I took time off and never went back. Part of me was afraid I'd get hurt if not killed. And that wasn't a risk I was willing to take. "You can't think like that Harm."

"I know I can't but it's just there Nick. I can't wish it away. It'll always be in the back of my mind."

"I get that but you can't live on the what ifs you need to live in the now."

"I know that Nick." I took a deep breath. "I know we gotta get everything out there and in the open but I don't wanna fight. It's all we ever do anymore. If it's not about the wedding it's about something. We really need to cool it on the fighting I can't take it anymore." He pulled me closer to him.

"We'll get everything figured out, but you gotta keep my ideas and what I want in mind as well."

"I know Nick but we different things we're just gonna have to compromise on it all."

"We will Harm. But let's just relax and forget everything but each other for the night." I agreed laying my head on his chest, my fingers tracing over his abs. My eyes grew heavy with sleep as I listened to his steady heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

Mya's POV

I looked out over the dark city only the street lights illuminating the streets. My head was reeling. I did it again. She was like my drug. I could never have enough even when I needed none. I wont lie it felt good to be with her but it was wrong. I wanted her to be happy even if that wasn't with me. Then there was Mike, the second we finished he got dressed walking out the door. I knew there wouldn't be much. He wasn't out for a relationship he only wanted a quick lay which he got. It was amazing and I needed more. I felt bad that I had slept with Mike and didn't wait for Drew. There was some resentment there but not enough to make me freak out saying that I made a huge mistake twice. Neither one of them were mistakes. Not my smartest move but not mistakes. I got up curling up under the covers drifting off in what was an uneasy sleep.

"I'm coming, just stop pounding already." I mumbled yelling out tossing the blankets off me. I rubbed my face ready to kill who ever was on the other side of the door. I went to pull the door open gently but ended up yanking it open.

"Easy there lassie." I glared at Drew then I spotted the coffee cups in his hand from starbucks. "I figured after a late night you could use some caffeine to wake up." How the hell did he know about my late night? Surely Harmony wouldn't run around bragging about last night? And Mike he wouldn't brag about getting one in? Maybe he would. I shook the thoughts away taking the cup that was being offered to me. I stepped aside letting him in the room. I took a sip letting the warmth flow through my body.

"How did you know I was up late?" I asked sitting on the bed placing my coffee off to the side.

"You only walked past the room a million times to get chocolate." I nervously laughed chewing my lip. I forgot that I made a few too many trips to the vending machine for chocolate. I couldn't help it. It relaxed me, so don't judge me. "I thinks it's cute." My face slowly started to burn from blushing. "Just like ya are now."

"Oh hush." I chewed my lip starting to feel bad about last night. But I had nothing going on with Drew. We are only friends that shared one simple little kiss. Friends that shared one bed cuddled up under the blankets together. No matter how many times I told myself that I still felt guilty.

"What had ya up for so long last night?" I sighed looking up at him. It was my chance to come clean to him. I promised myself after everything with Harmony I wouldn't have any more secrets. He looked confused. I could guess why, I wasn't giving off the best of vibes right now. I explained everything to him. Mike saying sorry. Harm needing a friend which lead to sex, Mike showing up wanting to know why I ditched him and that leading to sex. It scared me that I couldn't read him. The silence was killing me even more. A few seconds felt like days.

"I'm happy that you had fun last night." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I looked at him confused on why he would say that. "What do you want me to say Mya? I've been trying to get to know you over the last few days because I like you and wanted to see where things could go. I wasn't out sleeping with my ex, or hooking up with some girl." I was flooded with so many emotions. I wanted to cry, laugh, smack him, and kiss him all at the same time.

"I'm not some slut. It happened. I didn't set out and offer my body over. It was a heat of the moment thing. I liked you too Drew, a lot but now, now I just don't know. I think it's best if you leave." I tried to keep my voice even the whole time.

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean it." He got up sending me a sad smile. "I'll let you be. You know where to find me." I watched as he walked out. I sighed falling against the wall. Things could've been better. I took a long drink from my coffee that was starting to go cold on me. I got up finding clothes and made my way to the shower. I let the warm water wash over me taking the tension and stress with it. I just finished pulling the brush through my hair when there was a knock. I figured it was either Mike or Drew. I was shocked to see Nick standing there. I pulled the door open and he stormed in. Rude much?

"Yea come right on in."

"Look just stay away from Harm. She's mine got it? She will become my wife not yours." How did Harmony put up with him being so self-conscious? It was like he was jealous of little old me. Not that I was old or little, but you get the point.

"Harmony is free to do as she pleases. If that's being with you for the rest of her life, I'm happy for her. If not oh well life goes on. You need to get over yourself. Can't you see what you have right in front you?"

"Duh of course that's why I'm marrying her. Just stay away."

"If she comes to me I'm gonna be there for her. She was a good friend to me. Treat her right."

"I will, just remember she's mine now not yours so hands off. You will regret it if you sleep with her again."

"That a threat or a promise?"

"It's anything you want it to be." With that he stormed out of the room. I took a deep breath, this day couldn't possibly get any worse then it already has. I'm starting to think I'm in for a very long day. I couldn't process everything that's been going on nor did I want to right now. I had to find away to get my head clear so I could think straight.


	10. Chapter 10

Harmony's POV

I smiled rolling over moving closer to Nick. I frowned feeling the spot he was in was cold and empty. I opened my eyes sitting up letting them adjust to the light. I looked around the room seeing his stuff in the corner of the room. I quickly pulled some sweats and a tee on walking to the door pulling it open seeing no sign of him. I slipped a pair of shoes on. I remembered a few of his friends were on the floor below us. I took the stairs as they were closer. I walked around the corner seeing Nick walk out of her room. Why? With every step I took my heart beat faster and faster. I thought it was about ready to pound outta my chest. She was mine, not his. No, no she wasn't mine either.

"What are you doing Nick?" I tried to remain calm but I was freaking out. He wouldn't leave me for her, would he? No I had to be silly for thinking that.

"Taking care of Mya." He slung his arm around my neck. I wanted to shove him off me but it was keeping me calm to an extant anyways.

"What do you mean taking care of Mya? What was there to take care of?" I spoke slowly remaining calm. But the truth of the matter is I wanted to shake the answers out of him and check to make sure that Mya was ok. I would be upset and mad at myself if he hurt Mya. I may have went about things wrong but that didn't mean I didn't care about her any less.

"She had to know that you are mine and she can't touch."

"It wasn't her, it was me Nick."

"Yea so, she still got warned."

"So you mean to tell me that you threatened Mya?" I yelled stopping in the middle of the hall. "Why Nick?"

"She needs to know what is mine will never be hers. It wasn't a threat per-say."

"Then what? No don't answer that. You're an asshole you know that?" I pushed him off me and walked away only for him to grab my arm.

"I'm your asshole though." He smirked. "And you love it."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?" I pulled my arm free turning to walk off. "And no I hate it."

"Harm baby don't be like this." He called after me. I wasn't being anything but annoyed with him right now. I ignored his pleas walking back to the room. I got my stuff together sighing as Nick walked through the door. He said nothing getting his stuff together. He grabbed my stuff and headed out. I slowly followed behind him. The drive to the next city was a very quiet one. We got the arena and he went to get out.

"Why Nick? You didn't have to start anything, but you did. Why?"

"To show everyone that I love you."

"That's not showing anyone you love me Nick. That's only showing you being a dick to a stranger. To a helpless woman."

"I did it to show you I can stand up for you. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes but when it's one of your friends saying something to me. Not because of that."

"So I messed up. But so did you."

"I never said I didn't. I know sleeping with her was a mistake. And I don't need you rubbing my face in it every chance you have either."

"Alright I'm sorry, I'll even tell her sorry as well."

"Yea well make it sound more sincere then you are right now." I snapped. He pulled me closer to him, his lips pressing against mine. I let my mouth open letting his tongue in.

"I love you Harm and we all make mistakes some bigger then others."

"I know Nick. I love you too. And don't you dare apologize that way with her either." He smirked with a wink.

"That's just for you babe." I rolled my eyes with a giggle getting out of the car. He grabbed the bags we needed and we headed in the building. We didn't get far when Mike and Drew ambushed Nick. I panicked not knowing what to do. Thankfully Cena, Orton and Phil showed up pulling the three men apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" John asked looking at the three guys.

"How am I suppose to know. I walk through the door with Harm and they attacked me." Nick said getting out of Cena's hold coming over to me. On impulse I checked him over before hugging him.

"Yea well you're the one that threatened Mya." Drew yelled out. I should've knew that was what this mess was over.

"Who's Mya?" Randy asked. I tensed up, Nick lightly let his fingers travel along my spin getting me to relax some.

"She's Harms friend. I said somethings I shouldn't have to her this morning. When I see her again I'm going to apologize."

"Really it's a misunderstanding." I said speaking up for the first time.

"Misunderstanding my ass Harmony. You didn't see the look of hurt in her eyes." Mike yelled.

"Why the hell do you care Mike?" I snapped. "The last time you ever cared about anyone was when you were getting something in return."

"Guys enough just go on and leave each other alone." Phil said. Nick agreed pulling me off with him. I told Nick that I needed to be else where right now. He gave me the keys and said he would find a ride back to the hotel. I kissed him walking out. I drove to the hotel, I got my stuff put in my room and went in search of Mya. That was if she was here. She wasn't far, she was sitting outside by the hot tub. I sat down by her. Thankful she hadn't went home yet.

"I think we need to talk." I said looking straight in front of me never looking at her once.

"Who says I wanna talk to you?" I sighed to myself. This was gonna be harder then I thought. I knew it wasn't going to a piece of cake but I didn't think it be difficult either.


	11. Chapter 11

Mya's POV

I sighed falling against the door. I heard the two of them fighting. This time I wouldn't be there for her. Not like the last time. Her relationship with Nick was to important for me to comfort her like that, but who was I to stop her? I moved away from the door not wanting to hear them fight. I walked around the room getting my stuff packed up. I was done here. Harm was happy and I was only making a mess of things. I got my stuff by the door double checking making sure I had everything. I pulled the door open seeing Mike and Drew there oh great.

"Nick threatened you?" Mike yelled pushing past me into the room.

"It was nothing and you guys wont do anything about it, I can handle it."

"You ok?" I nodded looking at Drew.

"We will take care of Nick." Mike tried again. I thought it was sweet he would offer but I didn't need their help.

"Mike I said no, now leave it." I snapped.

"Ok I'm sorry." He walked out the door. I fell on the bed.

"You going somewhere?"

"Yea back home. I have nothing else here. I can't and wont be a burden to you Drew."

"Nonsense I would love to have with me so we can work out our problem."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't sure where we stood."

"It's fine, I over reacted. We can move on from this if you come to the next city with me." I threw my heart out their once and I got burned. I couldn't do it again. But I could see where this would go. I nodded hugging him. We got up and he took my stuff and we walked down to his car. The trip was filled with laughter and many stories about childhood and growing up. He went into a little detail about his past but I didn't make go in depth about it all.

I wasn't sure why I let Drew talk me into coming along or share a room with him. I guess apart of me was still feeling guilty about sleeping with Mike that I had to make it up to Drew and without sleeping with him this was the only way I knew how. I didn't wanna show my face at the arena tonight so instead I stayed at the hotel. I got tired of looking at the same walls so I went to see what I could find to do. There wasn't much so here I was sitting outside by the hot tub. I wasn't sure how long I was caught up with everything trying to figure it all out. But I saw Harm sit down by me outta the corner of my eye.

"I think we need to talk." She said looking straight in front of her never looking at me once. Not that I blame her I wasn't looking either just caught a few glimpses outta the corner of my eye.

"Who says I wanna talk to you?" I retorted trying not to be to harsh on her.

"I don't care if you want to be or not. I wanna know why you sent both Drew and Mike to beat my fiancé up?" I snapped my head to look at her. She still wasn't looking at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." It was the truth. I didn't send either one of them to beat Nick up. In fact I told them to leave Nick be.

"Bullshit Mya."

"You know me Harmony, you know if I wanted to deal with Nick I wouldn't have sent Mike and Drew. I would have done it myself and it would of happened the same time he threatened me. I don't know who you are trying to fool Harm."

"Myself." She sighed out. I looked at her confused and this time she looked up at me.

"What? Why?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Because I loved you Mya, no I still love you. I always will love you. It wasn't easy for me to give you up the way I did. The whole time I wanted to run back to you, to be safe in your arms." She had to pause to wipe her eyes. I wasn't going to push, but it felt good to know that she still loved me. "But with Nick I can have the family I've always wanted. I do love him I really do. I had to pick Mya and I'm sorry it wasn't you but you'll be happy again with someone better then me."

"Not possible Harm. I'm always gonna love you but I understand that you had to pick. And that you picked him. I'm not mad about it, I knew it was coming I just wasn't ready for it."

"Yea well they way Mike and Drew are it seems you have moved on." I scoffed.

"What's Mike's deal?" It was her turn to look at me confused. "After the night with you I slept with him."

"That's why he was being the way he was. He's a player Mya. He's gonna keep acting nice as long as he keeps getting you in bed. The second you cut him off he'll be back to the jerk he really is. But Drew, he's been through a lot in the past and hasn't put his heart out there for anyone. He's a good guy. You just have to take it one day at a time with him."

"Thanks Harm."

"It's nothing Mya. Even with our past we were friends once. I would like to think we can be friends again." I put my hand on top of hers. She smiled looking up at again.

"Of course we can be friends. As long as Nick isn't going to show up unnoticed and tell me I can't be."

"Screw what Nick says. He can't stop me from being friends with anyone."

"Yea I'm sure you will screw Nick." The words hurt but I was taught the best way to move on is to laugh about it. She just shrugged with a slight blush on her face. "I'm gonna go Drew should be back soon."

"Yea Nick to." Just as the words came out of her mouth Nick, Drew and Mike stood in front of us. "Speak of the devil and look who appears." Nick shot her a look.

"What's going on here?" Nick asked looking at our hands.

"Not a thing Nick. We got to talking and decided we were friends once we can be friends again." Harm said in a tone for him not to push.

"You sure that's a smart move?" Drew asked.

"Yes it is. My life was always better having Harm there. "

"Same here, same here." Harm said getting up holding Nick's hand and it didn't hurt that much to see it. I could get over Harm and move on with my life one day at a time.

"Look Mya about earlier. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Don't worry about it Nick. I would do the same." And I have before. I gave a Harm a hug before she left.

"You need anything Mya you know how to find me." I nodded turning my attention to the 2 guys in front of me.

"I don't wanna hear it. I told you to leave Nick alone. It was my battle not yours."

"We were doing it for you. You didn't have to ask us to."

"But why?"

"We went over this lassie. I like you and wanna see you safe and smiling. Not hurt." I smiled turning to Mike.

"Don't you wanna see where this can go?" Mike asked stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"No Mike I don't. I had fun but that's all it will ever be to you is just another lay. I've had enough of that. I want a real relationship."

"Yea whatever Mya, see if I do shit for you again." He stormed off. It didn't bother me any. I turned around wrapping my arms around Drew. It felt right being in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Harmony's POV

"You sure you wanna get married to me?" I looked over at Nick, wondering where this came from. He would never second guess himself like this. I suppose it was my chance to get out of this all, but I didn't wanna be anywhere else then with Nick.

"Of course I'm sure Nick. Why? Where's this coming from?"

"I want you to be happy." It was sweet of him but I'm the happiest I've ever been. Sure I was happy with Mya but it was nothing like being with Nick.

"I'm happy with you Nick, I really am."

"And you don't wanna have a real relationship with Mya?" Where was this coming from? Did I? Of course I did but I didn't wanna ruin what I had with Nick and Mya had something going with Drew. I couldn't ruin that either.

"No, I wanna be with you. I was in a real relationship with Mya." It was the truth. It didn't matter if people knew about it or not. We went out on dates and did couple things. It wasn't just about sex with us.

"Yea but you gave her up for me. Don't you wanna see where things could go with her?" I moved over by him resting my hands on his leg.

"It wont go anywhere. Things with Mya went as far as they could ever go. You sure you wanna get married?" He sighed running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know Harm, I don't know. At first I did, but now after the whole Mya thing, I just not sure anymore. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Nick. We all get cold foot. We don't have anything set in stone. We don't have to get married any time soon. We can be engaged for a year or two even three or four. It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you and get to call you mine. The only thing that happens with getting married is a paper saying so. I don't need a slip of paper telling me that I love you Nick. My heart tells me that every time I see you." My eyes locked onto his, our lips meeting in the middle. He kissed my neck as he laid me back on the bed. His growing erection pressing against me. My hands going under his shirt.

I laid in his arms in the after glow my head laying on his sweaty chest. A smile in place, my fingers tracing along his chest. "Let's do it."

"Uh we just did Nick." I said resting my chin on his chest looking up at him.

"No not that, let's go to the court house and get married."

"Now?" I questioned sitting up holding the sheet around my frame.

"Yes now." He said getting up pulling clothes out to wear. I sat looking at him shocked. I wanted to marry him I did but the now was the part I was stuck on. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do Nick."

"Harm you were the one to say marriage is only a slip of paper saying we're married. I'd love to spend money on the wedding of your dreams."

"The wedding of my dreams is marrying the man of dreams and that's you. We could get married in a bar for all I care. As long it's you I'm marrying then nothing else matters." He walked over taking my hand.

"Then let's do it. Let's go say I do sign the paper and be husband and wife. At any point after the first year we can have the wedding you've been planning."

"Well it hasn't been much that I've planned but the hell with it let's get married." I got up letting the sheet fall going to look for a white dress which luckily I had. It was a strapless loose fitting sun dress, but it was perfect for this. "We need witnesses Nick."

"What about Mya? And Ryan is in town, it would be prefect."

"It would be but I'm not making Mya sit through our wedding, not with how raw things are with us still. I can have a diva but not Mya."

"Ryan's girl is with him." Nick replied as I walked out from getting my hair and make up done. I pulled my hair up into a pony and did my make up with a very natural look. I slipped on a pair of white wedges and we headed out. Ryan and his girl Karlee were going to met us at the court house. My nervous were every where. Nick held my hand all the way there.

"Do we even have rings?" I had Nick's in my white clutch that was laying in my lap, but I wasn't sure if Nick had one for me yet.

"I got your's if you have one for me."

"I do."

"We're not to that part yet." Nick teased. I let a nervous giggle out. Nick parked the car and I took a deep breath. This was it. "You ok?"

"Yea, you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course baby girl. Where's this coming from?" He asked getting out of the car coming around to open my door for me.

"You were the one talking about not being so sure on getting married."

"I want this Harm, I wanna spend the rest of my life as your husband." I smiled kissing his cheek, lacing my fingers with his heading inside. We met up with Ryan and Karlee. We went over everything and stood ready to get married.

"We are gathered here today because this couple has decided to be joined in marriage. The essence of marriage lies in committing oneself to the other person entirely as a friend, confidant, companion, and lover. This decision should never be made lightly, but should be considered with utmost care, respect, and loyalty."

"Harmony and Nick are taking a step together and celebrating their love with the sanctity of marriage. And that is why, we are here to share their love with one another and give our blessings and wishes to them for a beautiful and happy marriage."

"Harmony and Nick, today you have come here with an intention to marry one another and join hands forever in a holy relationship."

"Please, repeat after me..."

"I, Nick, take you, Harmony, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise from this day forward to be your faithful husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as I shall live".

"Please, repeat after me..."

"I, Harmony, take you, Nick, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise from this day forward to be your faithful wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as I shall live".

"I, Thomas, by the power vested in me by the Marriage Act, pronounce Nick and Harmony to be married."

"You may now kiss your bride." I giggled as Nick pulled me to him his lips meeting mine in a hungry kiss. I kissed him back wanting more. We broke the kiss and signed all the paper work.

"I never thought I would see the day my big bro got married." Ryan said walking up hugging us both. "But I do know if he shows up to any family functions sporting a black eye it came from Harm."

"Shut up Ryan or it will be you sporting a black for life." I snapped in a playful manner.

"Enough of this talking I got plans with my wife and they don't involve you." I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck as he picked me up bridal style. I couldn't imagine my life being any different. I didn't want to either.

A/N: Ryan is Briley Pierce from FCW/NXT and Karlee is an OC.


	13. Chapter 13

_So being sick this weekend was a huge downfall for me. It's was deer opener and I was to damn sick to go out this morning. But the good news you all get a new chapter. _

Mya's POV

I stayed to get to know Drew better. But I wasn't expecting for Harmony to show up married. I was getting myself worked up over what? I was happy for her. I really was. It didn't hurt that she had married him. Though I knew it was coming so I had time to prepare myself for the wave of emotions I would have for this. But I didn't expect to have no feelings about it. I guess I was really moving on from her and we could just be friends. I faint smile crept onto my lips. The way it should of stayed. I don't regret what I did with her. I knew she was with Nick, I knew the troubles they were having but I knew she would never give him up. I could only hope she did but apart of me didn't want her to. Not anymore. I looked over at the Scottish man across from me his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. I was happy with him, I have a good thing going with him and I only have Harm to thank for that. Good things do come out of crappy situations.

"Do I got something on my face?" I shook my head jumping off the crate I was sitting on walking over to where he was leaning against the wall. "Than what?"

"It's just that..well it's." Instead of standing here rambling on like the idiot I was feeling like I pressed my lips against his. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer, his tongue tracing along my lip. I pulled away wiping my lips off as he did the same seeing Heath standing there.

"We got work to do Drew." There was just something about him today. Normally he's a ball to be around but today it was like he was in a pissy mood about something.

"I'll be around." I kissed his cheek walking off. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going so when I found myself on the floor looking up in the blue eyes of Mike. I got up dusting myself off. I went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. "What?" I snapped under my breath but it was loud enough for him to hear it.

"Why Drew? We could have something great."

"Really?" I don't even know why I stopped to talk to him about things. I wanted nothing more to do with him.

"You know that I'm not the ass everyone has told you I am." His eyes were pleading with me. I looked away.

"I know that I don't want to be with you. I'm tired of having a relationship based on sex. I just got done with that. You were only nice to me when you wanted sex. You bitched at me when I was in your way at the club and earlier that day when you ran into me. Never once did you say sorry. You really are an ass Mike. Go find some slut to be with. We have nothing, we wont ever have anything."

"You little bitch." Mike said with clenched teeth squeezing my arm tighter. I tried to wince. I didn't wanna show any weakness to the likes of him.

"Everything ok here?" I turned to see Nick taking the scene in before walking up to us.

"Every thing's fine Nick. Stay out of our business would you?" Mike said as I struggled to get free.

"I can't do that Mike. Harm is looking for Mya. Says it's important." Nick smirked removing Mike's hand. Mike scoffed. "This isn't over Mya. I'll be back and you will be mine." He smirked walking off.

"He's all talk Mya. He'll find his next whatever and be done with you. Take care." He turned to walk off.

"Wait, I thought you said Harm was looking for me. Where is she?"

"She's not really looking for you. I was just trying to get Mike away."

"Why?" The last I knew he hated me and now he was trying to be my hero or something. It made no fucking sense to me.

"You're my wife's best friend." I could see the love he had for Harm in his eyes. I loved Harm but not as much as Nick. She really did make the right choice. "I need to treat you with respect. What's been done is in the past and we all have the future ahead of us. For now I figured we could be civil with each other and see where that goes." He was right. It would be easier on everyone if we tried to get along. It couldn't hurt anything.

"Fair enough. It's all in the past and we can all start over, nice and fresh. Thanks Nick."

"You're welcome Mya." He flashed me his pearly white smile. And for once I saw the side that Harm knew and loved.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Drew asked. I looked at him as he glared at Nick.

"No he saved me from Mike. He also made me realize a few things." By this point Drew was looking at me waiting for me to go on. "I don't know what the future holds for me or for us but I do know that I wanna spend my time now with you."

"What are ya saying lassie?"

"Drew I know you're not that dense. I'm saying I wanna be with you, see where things go for us. Take our friendship to the next level." I smiled feeling his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. The future may be uncertain, but I no longer live in the past and dwell on the what if's with Harmony, or worry about anything to do with the future. No I'm going to live in the here and now and do as I said, one day at a time. I didn't need to plan things out. Instead I was going to deal with things as they came my way. It is what's best for me. And being here in Drew's arms was the only place I could think of that was the best place to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Harmony's POV

I sat in the locker room with Nick. He was busy getting ready for his match and I was busy staring at my ring. I still couldn't believe I ran off and married him. I always knew that I would meet and fall head over heels for the bad guy. Nick isn't bad unless it's for work so it was a win, win situation for me. I was happy with how my life turned out with Mya. We were friends again, almost best friends. It was prefect. I had to give her up as a lover but I still got her as a friend so it was all good. I couldn't complain on how my life turned out, it was as perfect as could be.

"You ready for your match tonight baby?" Nick asked breaking me outta my thoughts. I smiled lightly. It's been along time coming and I was more then ready for my return match.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I looked up at him. I handed my ring over. He stuffed the ring in his pocket.

"I'll be out there with you." He was going to be ring side. Which was sweet of him to do.

"I know. You still don't have to wear the white tape around your finger either." I told him getting up. It was always up to him and he had found it weird to say the least.

"Well for your match I'm gonna wear my ring and for my match I'll wear the tape. Everyone knows anyways so why not show it? I really don't want rumors of us getting a divorce going around." I playfully rolled my eyes pushing him out the door. I got a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I had on black booty shorts with a blue ribbon tied up the right side. My top was black with a blue ribbon up the left side.

"Just because you don't wear the tape around your finger doesn't mean that people will start saying we are headed to splits ville."

"You never know around here." That was true. "After the show I'm gonna hang with the guys for about an hour and the first chance I get to sneak away I will."

"Enjoy your night with the guys Nick. I'm gonna hang with Mya anyways. And you know how that goes." I was happy that Nick didn't think the worst when it came to me spending time with Mya. I couldn't cheat on my husband and be able to live with myself.

"An hour tops. I got a feeling we got some celebrating to do tonight." He winked taking my hand. I blushed slightly but regained my composure when Stop by Against Me started. "You got this. You always do."

"But it's not the same." I whined. I knew I didn't have time for this but I was getting the best of myself.

"No it's different. A good different at that." I smiled taking his hand walking out standing on the ramp. I looked around a growing smile on my face. I always had been a heel and this time was no different. Just for once I had the fans on their feet cheering that I was back in the ring where I belonged. I walked down to the ring slipping under the bottom rope. I took to the top rope giving the rock on sign. I jumped down taking all the cheers in. I loved them but I loved the rush I got from getting booed. I leaned against the ropes as Layla made her way out to a huge pop. She got in the ring and the ref signaled for the bell. We circled around each other then we locked up in the middle of the ring. I don't remember anything about the match. I was on cloud nine the whole time. We worked good together and the match went perfect. I was able to hit a springboard moonsault for the pin and win.

"Here is your winner by pin fall Harm." The ref raised my hand as the boo's started to take over. I smirked slipping out of the ring Nick meeting me at the ramp and we walked to the back.

"You were great out there babe."

"Really?" He looked at me confused. "I was so high on cloud nine with being back that I don't remember much of anything. My back is killing me though."

"Well she did get you a few times with knees and kicks to your back. So that should be about right." I groaned holding my back. "You can ice it later baby."

"I'll be fine really. Just a little pain. I've been in worse pain. About your match tonight. Need anything special from me?" I asked grabbing a water finding a spot in catering to sit.

"Nope. I'm going solo out there tonight. That ok with you?" I wanted to be mad or upset with him but I couldn't be. It was a huge relief off my shoulders.

"I'm sore and I just wanna relax baby. Good luck and I'll be rooting for you."

"You always do babe." We shared a kiss before he took off to the gorilla. I took a huge swig of my water.

"You alright after that?" I looked up to see Mya. She always did worry after a match. So it was no surprise she would find me.

"Sore but I'll be fine. Where's lover boy?" Oh boy did that earn me a glare. Her features softened up and she smiled sitting down.

"He's off for a promo or something. But you need to watch your match back and see what needs to be fixed. There was a few mistakes here and there. Nothing to bad, nothing noticeable by many just a few hundred or so." Mya was joking about the last part. That was something I liked about Mya. She told ya the things you didn't wanna hear.

"I will, I always do. Thanks for the heads up."

"It's what friends do Harm." I hugged her over the table. "And you need a damn shower. I was trying to figure out what reeked and here it was you the whole time." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Someone has jokes." I told her getting up. "I'll see later tonight?"

"Yep." She nodded along as well.

"It'll only be an hour tonight though." I looked at her with an apologetic face.

"That's perfect Harm. Gives me time to make it back to the room and get things ready for tonight with Drew."

"Tonight's the night huh?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Just go shower would you. I'm not telling you about my personal life."

"Oh but you will." I said in giddy voice walking out. I smiled to myself happy with the way everything had turned out for me. I had the best husband. And the one person I thought I had to give up was still in my life. And with the help from Nick and Mya I put the fear to rest and got back into the ring, the one place I belonged. Life was good and for once it was drama free. I couldn't ask for anything else.


	15. Chapter 15

Mya's POV

I sighed happily and contently. Everything with Drew was going good. I couldn't ask for a better guy. Nick was right, Mike wanted nothing more to do with me after the last encounter. I walked around the corner headed back to the locker room Drew was in. Speak of the devil and he appears. Mike walked past me not even giving me a second glance. I wasn't going to stand for this. I was going to clear this up. Even if it did kill me.

"Oh so it's like that now?" I asked stopping to look at him. He turned around none to pleased. He pressed his lips together.

"It's always been like this Mya. I have no reason to chase what I already had. And FYI it wasn't that good anyways." His very hot smirk coming out. I mentally smacked myself for that. This guy wasn't hot, he was a disgrace.

"How many times have you said that Mike?" He only clenched his jaw. "It's you that's no good. It's a wonder why you're getting so much practice. You really do need it. You are beyond awful. The fans know what the say. But I'm sure you slept with the majority of them too." I smirked.

"You know shit about my life. So don't act like you do." He went right on the offensive.

"I'm not acting Mike."

"Yea whatever. Just stay outta my way and I'll do the same." He stormed off down the hall. I rolled my eyes walking off to find Drew. Which wasn't hard as he was waiting for me outside the locker room ready to head out for the night.

"You still going out with Harmony tonight?" Drew asked breaking the silence back to the hotel.

"Uh, yea for awhile anyways. You still going out tonight?"

"Yea, I shouldn't be long. You uh ok?" He asked worry in his voice.

"Yea I'm fine. Just had a small run in with Mike. It was nothing and he tried nothing. Nothing to freight over."

"I wont because you say not to." I smiled resting my hand on his leg. I wasn't sure if I was ready to take the next step with Drew. I didn't wanna move to fast but I was worried that if I moved to slow that he would just move on and want nothing more to do with me. I sighed stepping out of the car. We went to the room in complete silence, it wasn't awkward or anything. Before I knew it he was kissing me good-bye and we went our different ways. I met up with Harm in the hotel's lobby and we headed out to a restaurant. We were seated right way.

"What's wrong with Mya?" I looked up from my menu to see she was looking at me.

"Nothing, just thinking about things." It never did any good to lie to Harm she always knew but this time I was hoping she wouldn't figure it out but that was a shot in the dark.

"No it's not, now you are gonna tell me freely or do I have to make you talk?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. I sighed sitting back in my chair laying my menu down. It was easier to tell her what was going on. Then to keep lying to her.

"I don't know if I'm ready." She gave me a confused look resting her arms on the table.

"Ready for what?"

"Taking the next step with Drew. Moving from friends to lovers with you was easy. At the end of the day we were still friends. But I'm scared that I'm gonna ruin everything with Drew." It was easier to come out and say it then I thought it would be.

"Mya love is scary. Things were easy with us because were comfortable. Whether you wanna admit it or not you have fallen for Drew. But don't second guess yourself. You'll know when its right. Drew isn't going anywhere. You can see that he loves you. It's in his eyes. You need to talk to him about this."

"I know and I will. Thanks Harm."

"Someone once told me it's what friends are for."

"That someone was very wise." I smirked going back to my menu. We had a good time having dinner. We joked around and talked. It was nice to be friends with Harm, and for everyone to have trust in us that was a plus in its own world. We finished our food each paying half.

"Talk to him Mya and you'll feel better about everything." She hugged me.

"I will." I returned the hug. I walked into the room seeing Drew was laying on the bed. I put my stuff on the stand slipping my shoes off before curling up to him. "I want to take our relationship to the next level. I do but I'm not ready right now."

"I'll wait Mya. I'm not going to push you. When you're ready I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere ever. I love you Mya." I smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too Drew." I pressed my lips against his for a sweet kiss. I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I smiled closing my eyes. My life may be crazy at times but right now it felt complete. I had the best guy around. And I was happy about having Mya as a friend. It did hurt and I did want her back at first but now, now I see that we are better as friends. Even when we were together it was to easy. We never had to try at it, it was just there, our emotions getting in the way of what wasn't. We would have never made it as a real couple. It took me awhile to see that. It took me coming after her to see that she was happy with Nick and that I would find someone else. And Harm had pretty much shoved me right into Drew. I was happy as one could be. That's all I ever wanted.

A/N: That's the end of this one. Thanks to everyone. A very special thanks to LoopyLou1990 for helping so many times with this story.


End file.
